


Just Testing Smth For the Discord

by ink182



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink182/pseuds/ink182
Summary: Testing testing one two 3





	Just Testing Smth For the Discord

One day Jon looked @ demon boi and thought "dang he's hot as hell" so he walked gracefully up to that demon boi and said "Sock my bro come give me a smonch."

 

And so Sock gave him a smonch and they smonched.

 

~Fin~


End file.
